


Draco's Birthday

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Post-Hogwarts AUHarry throws a party for Draco.





	Draco's Birthday

Draco Malfoy's birthday was rapidly approaching and Harry Potter had no idea what to do. Draco wasn't his boyfriend, but he was definitely more than a friend. 

Harry presented his dilemma to Ginny. "I don't know what to get him. What gift says 'happy birthday to the guy I flirt with and like a lot and slept with once but I can't call my boyfriend'?"

Ginny was taken aback. "You slept with Draco? When?"

Harry turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh-er- a couple weeks ago?"

"And why isn't he your boyfriend yet?"

"He doesn't like labels. Also, he said something along the lines of 'not tarnishing the Malfoy name by dating bloody Saint Potter'."

Ginny shook her head, laughing softly. "Well, Harry, sounds like you do have a problem. I'd ask Hermione."

/*/*/*/*

"Is he having a party?" Hermione asked immediately after listening to Harry.

"I don't think so. If so, I didn't get invited."

She didn't respond, instead jotting something down on a piece of parchment and attaching it to her owl. 

"I just owled Pansy to ask if Draco was having a party. If not, I say you should throw him one," she explained.

"What if Draco tells me he doesn't want a party? Or maybe he is having one but he just didn't want to invite me?"

"Surprise party, Harry. Draco won't know."

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Harry asked, unsure.

"I think it's a perfect idea. We just need to see if- ah!" Hermione ran over to the windowsill where her owl had just flown in. Her eyes scanned the note and she turned to Harry with a bright smile.

"Pansy says that Draco's only party plan is a pity party. A surprise party is precisely what he needs."

Harry nodded his head as he turned the idea over in his head. "Okay. I'll do it! Thanks, 'Mione!"

/*/*/*/*

CHECKLIST

__ food

__ dessert

__ decorations

__ guests

__ music

__ venue

"I can do this. This will be the best birthday party Draco Malfoy has ever experienced," Harry muttered to himself as he wrote out his checklist.

/*/*/*/*

The first thing Harry tackled was food. He went to Diagon Deli, one of the cafes in Diagon Alley.

"Hullo, I was wondering if you catered," Harry told the young girl working at the counter. 

The girl didn't seem to process his request, as she seemed too shocked to see him.

"Are you-?" she started, but Harry cut her off.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Do you cater?"

"I-uh- y-y-yes we do."

"Great. How do I place an order?"

"Um, owl it in."

"Thank you!" he called, walking out of the shop.

/*/*/*/*

The next stop was Honeydukes.

"Can I special order a cake?" Harry asked the seemingly bored cashier. 

"Cauldron Cakes are on the second shelf to the right," he drawled. The man turned back to his television.

"No, a large cake. Can you make one?"

When the cashier didn't answer, Harry slammed his hand on the table and yelled, "Hey!"

The man jumped and gave Harry a very rude look. "What do you want?"

"I want a large cake by Saturday. For a party. Can I get that here?"

The cashier sighed and pulled out a form. "Fill this out and the bakery will make it."

"Thank you," Harry responded, exasperated.

/*/*/*/*

"Logically, I should find the venue before getting decorations and inviting people," Harry mused aloud as he checked off dessert.

But Harry had no idea where to hold the party. His own apartment was far too small and he didn't think Draco would take to his home being used too kindly.

He voiced his thoughts to Luna, as she sat by the lake and watched for dapperblimps.

"You should have an outdoor party. Everything's so lovely outside," she said.

"That's a really good idea, Luna. Do you have any suggestions as to where?"

She pondered the questions for a minute before declaring, "The Quidditch pitch."

"The Quidditch pitch? At Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, silly. The Yorkshire pitch."

"But, that's where Malfoy plays," Harry protested.

"Precisely. He will feel more comfortable in a familiar environment."

"That's not a bad idea, Luna. Thanks!"

/*/*/*/*

Harry browsed the party aisle, wondering what in the world Draco would like decorations-wise. There was Quidditch themed (but upon further examination, Harry discovered that it was aimed towards kids), Celestina Warbeck themed ("Molly Weasley would enjoy that way more than Draco would," Harry thought.), dragon themed ("Sure, if I was throwing a party for Hagrid."), and many others, but none that fit Draco.

After hours of searching, Harry grabbed a couple basic Slytherin-green decorations and bought them.

/*/*/*/*

Harry began compiling the guest list. Him (obviously), Pansy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione, Greg Goyle, and Astoria Greengrass, a long time family friend of Draco's.

As he owled out the invitations, he grabbed one more and sent it to Narcissa Malfoy on a spur of the moment decision. After all, a mother should be able to attend her son's party if she so chooses.

/*/*/*/*

It didn't take long for Harry to figure out what to do for music.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Seamus speaking."

"Seamus, hey! It's Harry."

"Harry!" the Irish lad exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"You've still got that band, right?" Harry asked.

"Firefiend? Yup, we're still together."

"Great, would you be willing to play at Draco's party?"

"Malfoy's having a party? And he wants us there?" Seamus asked in dismay.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, I see." He chuckled knowingly.

"It's not like that," Harry protested. It was exactly like that. "I'm just throwing a party for my friend because he had no one to celebrate his birthday with."

"I'm sure. But, yeah, we'd be willing to play."

"Great, thank you. It's on Saturday at the Yorkshire Quidditch pitch at 1900."

/*/*/*/*

Saturday morning came and Draco Malfoy was sitting by the window of his manor, drinking his tea.

An incessant knocking came at the door. Draco sighed and opened it to Harry Potter holding a cupcake.

"Happy birthday, Draco!"

"I-uh- Thanks." Draco was confused. Since when did Harry Potter know his birthday and bring him cupcakes?

"I want to do something for you today to celebrate your birthday. Where do you want to go?"

A smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Oh, I've got something in mind and we don't have to go anywhere."

He pulled Harry inside and slammed the door behind him.

/*/*/*/*

Harry fell back onto Draco's bed, breathing heavily. 

"Out of breath already? You're getting old, Potter," Draco drawled.

"That was three rounds! How are you not out of breath?"

Draco leaned over and kissed his lover's lips. "I have experience, love."

Harry knew this but it still felt like punch in the gut to hear Draco talk so casually about his past lovers.

Harry rolled his head to the side and started when he saw the clock and realized that the party started in 5 minutes. 

"Alright, clothes time," Harry announced. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants. He threw Draco's pants at the man who was still in bed. 

The blond stretched and the bedcovers fell down around his waist. Harry's eyes ran over Draco's chest before he mentally scolded himself and finished pulling on his discarded clothes.

"I don't know about you, but I enjoy the freedom of not wearing clothing," Draco said as he pulled himself out of the bed. 

Harry turned around before his eyes wandered further down Draco's body and they got sidetracked again.

"Draco, just put your damn clothes on," Harry snapped.

Draco gave Harry a strange look, but complied nonetheless. "You got somewhere to be?"

"We have somewhere to be."

Draco finished putting on his clothes and turned to Harry with his arms crossed. "You better not be taking me on a date, Potter."

"Don't flatter yourself. Are you ready?" Harry had turned back to Draco and noticed that he had finished dressing.

"Well, that depends on where we're going."

"You will see people you know," was the only hint Harry gave.

Draco glared suspiciously at Harry and brushed his hair. After examining his reflection, Draco declared that he was ready. 

"Finally," Harry muttered. He grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them out of the manor. 

/*/*/*/*

They landed outside of the Yorkshire pitch, so that Hermione would be able to see them and alert the party.

"What are we doing here? I don't have practice tonight."

Harry didn't answer and instead opened the door. He turned back to see Draco still standing where they had landed. 

"You coming, Your Highness?" he asked, sarcastically, while motioning for Draco to go through the door.

Draco grudgingly obeyed and walked into the dark pitch. "Did you bring me here to murder me?" the blond asked before the pitch was bathed in fluorescent light and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Draco jumped a little bit and turned to Harry. "A surprise party? How juvenile."

But Harry could tell by the small smile Draco was trying to repress that he was pleased.

/*/*/*/*

The party was underway and Draco seemed to be enjoying himself. He and Pansy were drunkenly dancing to Firefiend playing on the makeshift stage. Hermione was conversing with Blaise by the snack table. Goyle- or Greg, as he now preferred to be called- had hit it off with Astoria and they were slow dancing. 

Harry was observing all of these events, a butterbeer in hand, when Narcissa approached him. 

"Harry, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"For this-" she gestured to the party- "for everything you've done for Draco. He's been so much happier since you came back into his life. I know that if it hadn't been for you doing this for him, he would have spent his birthday sulking."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to do something nice for him," Harry said, modestly.

Narcissa studied him for a minute. "My son's in love with you, Harry."

"What?" Harry was dumbfounded. How could Draco love him when the idea of a date repulsed him not an hour before?

"He loves you. I can see it in his eyes. A mother knows. I've only seen him in love once before."

Harry tried to remain nonchalant and act like it didn't affect him. "Oh?"

"And the first time, it was with you."

/*/*/*/*

The food had been eaten, the decorations taken down, and the last guest was walking out the door.

Harry and Draco were left sitting in the middle of the pitch. 

"Thank you, Harry," Draco said, quietly, breaking the silence. "This was the best birthday of my life."

Harry couldn't resist teasing him. "Why? Was it because of all the shagging or because of the party?"

"It was because of you."


End file.
